


Close the door

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira has himself a rather troublesome affectionate fox.





	Close the door

“I’m beginning to think that I bought that house for nothing.” Akira laughed as he tilted Yusuke’s head up. The man in his lap was flushed and beautiful. He did not pull away from Akira’s grip, in fact he leaned into it. “Aren’t you supposed to be painting?” Akira teased as he gently ran his thumb down the pale length of Yusuke’s throat.

“I-I needed.” Yusuke shuddered as he tried to press his naked chest against Akira.  It only took one arm to keep Yusuke where he was as Akira looked him over. His gaze flicked to his heavy desk and the two glasses still on it. Yusuke’s was mostly full but Akira’s only had ice melting in it. “I needed to see you Kur-“

“No.” Akira cut Yusuke off before he could finish it. “That isn’t it Yusuke. Haven’t I told you time and time again how to refer to me when we’re alone?” He whispered and let his thumb press against Yusuke’s lips. It was adorable how he tried to chase it with his tongue. He could be so sweet but sometimes so very stubborn.

“A- Akira-sa-“ Yusuke stuttered before Akira’s firm grip on his waist stopped him.

“That’s not it.” Akira whispered. “No honorifics between us Yusuke. It’s Akira when we are alone. Just Akira.” His hand slid down until he pressed his fingers against Yusuke’s neck. So pale but anything but fragile. The man in his arms was so cold to the world but was so sweet for him. “Say it.”

“Akira.” Yusuke shuddered. “Please. I needed to see you.”

“But why?” Akira mused as he glanced around his darkened office. “You know how things truly are Yusuke. Don’t I attend to you? Provide you means to create the most beautiful of art. Help you fuel your muse? You have everything you need right? So what has you coming here to seek me out? Aren’t you afraid of someone linking us together?” He gently slid his hand back up Yusuke’s back until he was able to sink his hand into the dark blue hair. “You already know who you’re truly playing with.”

“I needed to see-“ Yusuke gasped as Akira slowly tugged his head back. “I needed to know for certain you were still-“ He was still going with Akira’s grip. How delicious. “I had to make certain that you still-“ Yusuke gasped. “That she-“

“She?” Akira blinked. His grip loosened and Yusuke slumped forward one hand pressed against his coat the other fell to the desk. “Who is-“ He snorted as the pieces fell into place. “This is about Shiho again.” He confirmed. Yusuke tried to hide his face in Akira’s neck but he was not having it. His hand sank back into Yusuke’s soft hair and he tugged him until they were able to meet each other’s gaze. “We’ve talked about this.” Akira said softly.

“The papers told a different story.” Yusuke was trying to avoid his gaze. How cute.

“I’m sure they did.” Akira snorted. “They’ll do anything they can to distort the image they have and bring me down. We talked about this.” He had stayed awake many nights showing Yusuke who he truly was. “Didn’t we go through this with Ann?” Akira asked softly. “Shiho’s the same. She’s more like a mother to me if I’m honest. I trust her like I trust Ann. Like I trust Ryuji at my back. Like I trust Mona in my house and my bed.” He teased. “You on the other hand.” He nipped Yusuke’s chin and laughed at the gasp it brought. “You’re so much trouble.”

He swung his chair around, dragged Yusuke closer to him on his lap before he leaned forward and up. Yusuke’s legs wrapped around him when he stood but Akira easily carried Yusuke the small distance before he laid him out on his table. Akira shoved the glasses aside and ignored the thumps they made on the heavy carpet. That could be dealt with at a later date.

“Honestly.” Akira stared down at Yusuke. Half naked and spread across his desk he was so different from the aloof man that was splattered across so many magazines and newspapers. Akira had fallen for the art first and the man second. Had he expected to make Yusuke his? Not really, even Yakuza had to acknowledge that not everything was obtainable. “So damn troublesome.” He pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s stomach and began to trail his way up. “Perfect for me.” Akira whispered when he reached Yusuke’s neck. “I hope you’re prepared not to go home.”

X

Adorable jealous little thing. He was all Akira’s too. Akira gently stroked Yusuke’s hair as he sighed and read the reports he had received on his tablet when he had been- occupied. Some might laugh but making sure Yusuke was well satisfied and his fears were all chased away was important work.

Now that he had his claws sunk into Yusuke it was hard to fathom the idea of letting him go. Akira did not get attached easily but when he had something. His grip was like a beast’s. He would not let go easily. It was why he still had his friends from childhood.

Of course he would have a mess to clean up with Yusuke coming over. CEO was not exactly a front. Akira was a CEO. He had work to do but he had his clan to look after always. It was not a shell company like the police would think. It was a legitimate business. Akira had his fun with it.

However, there were some risks he was unwilling to take and some lines he would not cross. Getting Yusuke involved with what he saw as clan business was a line Akira would not cross. Ann teased and said that Yusuke was his secret woman.

He maybe was. Akira just wanted to lock him away from the world and let Yusuke paint. The things that came to life under his brush. The emotions and the stories. Something like that shouldn’t be tainted any further. He was already involved with Akira. that was more than enough.

“-Who oh!” The yelp made Akira glance up towards his door. Ryuji shook his head at him before his gaze drifted to the man in Akira’s lap. They were hidden behind the desk but still… Akira glared and placed his hand behind Yusuke’s head to hide him in his shoulder. “Sorry boss.” Ryuji winced. “Late night I guess. I thought you were at the house.”

“Just close the door. We’ll be leaving soon.” Akira muttered. He waited for the door to click close and for the sound of Ryuji locking it to reach his ears before he relaxed. He gently stroked Yusuke’s damp hair and sighed to himself. “You’re the perfect amount of trouble I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I adore Yakuza AUS and because i'm toying with ideas and discarding the ones that won't fit


End file.
